


白檀玫瑰与荆棘薄荷

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: ggAD年龄操作，提及向AD前夫GG信息素失味症患者gg酒吧遇到了他的命定之人ad，被419上了一堂sex education。然后这课又从一堂变成n堂。ABO设定+信息素失味症的设定：闻到别人的信息素之后大脑会自动处理信息并且给出反应，信息素失味症患者闻不到别人的信息素，所以xxoo的时候大脑不会有反应，也不会释放信息素，就很尴尬，类似于ying不起来的感觉。信息素失味症治不了，只能碰运气，遇到那个“命定之人”也就是信息素唯一能够兼容的人，才能闻到对方的信息素。信息素和单纯的情绪变化也不太一样，它在本能反应的基础上是有一定可控性的，需要经验和练习。





	白檀玫瑰与荆棘薄荷

盖勒特坐在灯光昏暗的酒吧里，喝着今晚第三杯朗姆酒。哪怕周遭是如此的嘈杂，他却依然觉得无趣又寂寞。他有些后悔这么早来英国了，显然他的姑婆在邀请他时做下的许诺也不过是随便说说，作为剑桥文学系的教授，巴希达每天都有写不完的论文。

除却下飞机的第一晚，这是盖勒特在剑桥呆的第二晚，在这之前他在伦敦住了几天，但无论是伦敦还是剑桥，总归没什么区别，彬彬有礼的英国人总让盖勒特觉得他们与他之前隔着一层穿不透的雾纱，飘渺又疏离。

当然也不是说英国人都刻板到不食人间烟火，这一晚上至少有三个omega坐到了盖勒特的身边。如果盖勒特是一个正常的alpha，也许他会从中挑选一个，然后与他或者她共赴春宵。但盖勒特不是，他闻不到那些混杂在酒精中的信息素的味道。

作为一个被确诊的信息素失味症患者，盖勒特从来只闻得到自己的味道，这种荆棘木夹杂着薄荷的味道，他真的已经厌倦了。尽管他表现的高冷又无谓，但一个只有二十二岁的年轻人，又怎么能不想品尝omega的香甜，享受情爱间信息素氤氲又融合的暧昧呢。

盖勒特把第四杯朗姆酒灌进喉咙，再一次的在心里痛骂自己的愚蠢和失策。他就应该等到开学之前再来，至少在德国，还有可以和他一起打xbox的朋友。盖勒特从卡座里站起来，准备离开，他来这里，原本是想迈出一步，但当那些omega笑容满面的坐到他身边的时候，他又一如既往的退缩了。无论是家世还是学业，盖勒特从来都是被人羡慕的那个，他被追捧被赞扬的惯了，无法接受厌弃与拒绝。与其让那些omega因为无法调和的信息素而厌恶他，倒不如他先来拒绝。

盖勒特坐的位置有些靠里，他想要出去要经过靠着吧台的一整排卡座。这间酒吧的人并不算多，但也着实不少，来回穿梭的人们减慢了盖勒特前行的速度，也正是如此，盖勒特才能够分辨的出那种味道，那种信息素的味道。  


最开始的时候盖勒特以为这种玫瑰味来自某种酒精，许多品牌会在烈酒里添加花香和果香，以博得omega消费者的喜爱。但随着盖勒特的前进，这种玫瑰的味道变得越发清晰，它不同于盖勒特闻过的所有的玫瑰香，既不甜腻，也不浅淡，是一种用语言无法形容的恰到好处，拥有着可以一瞬间就抓住嗅觉，抓住神经，抓住全部注意力的奇妙蛊惑力。盖勒特停下了脚步，他深深的嗅着这玫瑰味，思考着要不要再坐下来，点一杯这闻起来就超赞的酒。但很快盖勒特就觉得不太对，这并不是单纯的玫瑰香，还有一种不易察觉却实实在在的木植味。这种木植的味道并不突出，既不深沉，也不厚重，反倒有一种迷离感，环绕着，辅衬在玫瑰之下，让人越发欲罢不能的迷醉。

这不是酒的味道，盖勒特立在了原地，路人来来回回的推搡也无法让他分心，这绝对，也只能是信息素的味道。盖勒特能够感觉到自己的心脏清晰又剧烈的跳动起来，他甚至开始认真的思考，刚刚喝的那几杯朗姆酒里是不是有好运药水。从他拿到自己的诊断书那天，盖勒特的认知就是自己一辈子也闻不到omega的信息素了。对于需要碰运气的事，盖勒特从不做奢望，他从没想过，在异国他乡的酒吧里，他能够找他的解药。

盖勒特很快找到了信息素的主人，他坐在omega身后的一张沙发里，专注而仔细的观察着。Omega显然不是他的同龄人，盖勒特觉得他至少有三十岁。倒不是说omega长得显老，恰恰相反，他非常漂亮，漂亮的让盖勒特在心里赞美了耶稣，赞美了奥丁，赞美了宙斯，赞美了他所知道的全部的神。

Omega有着微卷的红褐色头发，用一根橡皮筋松散的扎在脑后，他的蓝眼睛清澈透亮的像是雨后的湖水，他的嘴唇饱满丰润的像是玫瑰的花瓣，他下巴上的浅浅沟壑让盖勒特忍不住的想要用手指去描摹，当然更不用提他被阿弗洛狄忒吻过的身材，那些挤压在皮质圆凳上的臀肉无时无刻的不在吸引着盖勒特的注意。

盖勒特感觉自己的心脏被狠狠的攥紧，再被羽毛的根尖恶意的搔弄。Omega拥有的不仅仅是美貌，还有盖勒特不曾见过的气质。从前在高中，在大学，有不少不了解真相的漂亮omega追求过盖勒特，但没有一个能和眼前的人相提并论。他们就像是初秋的苞子，尽管诱人，却过于青涩，但眼前的omega显然是秋末的果实，饱含着丰厚的果肉，几乎要把枝条压弯，沉甸甸的重量和光滑的表皮引诱着每一个过路之人伸手采摘。

盖勒特看着omega看向身旁alpha的眼神，他微笑时唇角勾起的弧度，还有他对于释放信息素的掌控度，这些都不是太过年轻的omega所能知晓的，玫瑰显然已经过了欲说还休的时期，每一片花瓣都舒展至极限。盖勒特感觉到前所未有的兴奋，酒精发酵着信息素，这是他的解药，他一定也理应得到。

盖勒特的眼神在欣赏omega和恶狠狠的盯着他身旁的alpha之间徘徊，他在思索一个万全之策，既不引起omega的反感，又能顺利解决这个alpha。盖勒特低估了他所喝下的幸运药水的效力，它显然不是一次性的，alpha趁着omega转头的时候，在他的酒杯里下了药。盖勒特立刻告知了保安，而翻查录像也并没有太久，当几个身材彪悍的alpha礼貌的要请走那位alpha的时候，盖勒特心里发出的欢呼几乎要比他收到剑桥的博士录取还要多上许多。

“是你告诉了保安，”阿不思的语气肯定，他微眯着眼睛笑着看向旁边的盖勒特。其实他一早就注意到了这个金发的年轻人，而几个瞥视之后阿不思断定，今晚和自己上床的人绝不会是刚才的alpha，“谢谢你。”

“这没什么，”近在咫尺的美貌让盖勒特的呼吸一窒，但他很快恢复了姿态，他虽然是年轻的那一个，但他并不是社交恐惧者，“任何一个人都会这么做。”

“也许吧，”阿不思漫不经心的回应着，他已经有些醉了，意识处在清明与模糊的交界处，他今晚已经用过了调情的份例，现在他只想快一点进入主题，“你知道，”阿不思压着嗓音，前倾着上半身，抬起一只手拽着盖勒特衬衫的领角，贴着他的耳朵轻声慢语，“其实我并不是很在意他有没有下药，我确实想要做爱，想要一个alpha操进来。”

盖勒特再一次的愣住了，他罕见异色双瞳不自觉的睁大，他从没见过如此直白又热辣的omega，不仅仅是他的同龄人，他所认识的年长者中也没有这样的人。眼前的人像是绽放在火焰中的玫瑰，那深沉又艳丽的花瓣汲取了火焰的颜色和温度。而来自极寒之地的盖勒特并不在意他的灼热，相反的，这样的温度只会让他更加兴奋。

“哦，”阿不思拉开了他与年轻人的距离，从喉咙里发出一声意味深长的叹息，“我喜欢你的薄荷味，就像你的眼睛一样吸引我，“阿不思笑着抬眼看了看盖勒特，年轻人眼睛里的情欲就快要溢出来了，”我能吻你吗？“

这并不是一个问题，而是一个没什么缓和的通知，盖勒特感觉到阿不思柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，而十分钟以前这还只是他的幻想。盖勒特是一个行动派，他从来都抓得住机遇，当然他也不是那种傻愣愣的，亦步亦趋的年轻人，于是盖勒特几乎没什么犹豫的就回吻了阿不思。

盖勒特不是一无所知雏儿，他交往过两个beta，尽管经验并不是那么丰富，但他知道该怎么做。他伸出舌尖，追随着，勾弄着阿不思的舌尖，品尝着覆盖在酒精味道之下的，玫瑰味的信息素。

阿不思推开盖勒特的肩膀，一边笑着，一边喘着气。年轻人的吻急切又富有压迫感，带动着更加丰沛的情欲，阿不思看着盖勒特的眼睛，只想和他再多的，更多的接吻。

他们去了酒吧临近的酒店。阿不思一路上都在一边笑着一边向盖勒特索吻。成熟的omega像一个懂得如何利用自己优点的小孩子，散发着带着天真的执着，让盖勒特实在没法拒绝他。于是盖勒特不得不一边回应着阿不思的吻，一边看路，一边和眼神暧昧的前台小姐交涉。

盖勒特在刷开房门之后展开了他的报复，他把揽在怀中的omega甩到床上，然后再欺身压上，狠狠的吻了他的嘴唇，“你得为你这一路上对我造成的困扰付出代价。”

阿不思微眯着眼睛，目光幽然又深邃的看向盖勒特。他一边伸手解着衬衫的扣子，一边伸出舌尖舔着尚且湿润的嘴唇，“那你就动作快点儿。”

盖勒特被这句话点燃了，他像是军工厂里新鲜出炉的火药，只需要一个微小的火星，就可以被轻而易举的引爆。盖勒特急躁的拉扯着阿不思的裤子，全然不在意腰带的金属环扣和拉链硌疼划伤他的皮肤，他用近于疾风骤雨般的的疯狂亲吻，舔弄和偶尔的舐咬把阿不思牢牢锁在床垫上。而这带着狂热温度的锁链先是封住了阿不思的嘴唇，然后又从下巴开始，遍及他的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，一路密密匝匝的捆绑着他的身体。

盖勒特的嘴唇，牙齿和手指无所顾忌又毫无保留的在阿不思身上留下瞩目又斑驳的痕迹，但他尤嫌不够。这太超过了，疯狂又美好，不像现实，又不同于夜深人静时盖勒特抚慰自己时的想象。涉世未深的年轻人所能幻想的也不过是身边的同龄人，尚未长开的omega大多青涩娇嫩，羞怯又扭捏的欲拒还迎。但眼前的人显然不是这种类型，也许他曾经是，又或许他从来都是这样，成熟热辣，大方的献上自己的肉体，用每一寸肌肤，每一个细胞，每一根神经，每一条基因链书写着引诱，诉说着蛊惑，让人心甘情愿的奉上鲜血，捧上心脏。盖勒特从阿不思软嫩的小腹处抬起头，向上看着omega享受又沉沦的表情，突然想到上一个有如此基因定式的人，大概是特洛伊的海伦。

阿不思能够轻易的感觉到年轻人并没有什么经验，他并不执着于寻找那些通常来说的敏感点，对待每一块皮肤，他都一视同仁，公平又认真的给予同等的发掘与撩拨。阿不思享受这样的感觉，新奇又生动，不流于形式，也没有花腔。年轻人的动作和眼神都是那么的直接，除了欲望与渴求，没有一丝杂质，也没有一片遮盖。无论是目光，嘴唇还是指尖，盖勒特的触碰像是完全燃烧的火焰，烧燎着阿不思的身体，烘烤着他的大脑，让他忍不住的想要和他接吻。

盖勒特觉得omega的吻大概是某种信号，像是游戏过关时的提示，预示着他们可以更进一步。阿不思在接吻之后拿起了床头柜上的润滑液和避孕套。他撕开避孕套的包装，撸动着青年刚刚发育完全的，粗硕又鲜嫩的性器官。阿不思笑起来，因为年轻人的阴茎在他为他套上避孕套的时候轻微的抖动了几下，像是一只不谙世事的孔雀，无所畏惧，只知炫耀，却又如此的生机勃发。

阿不思并没有一味的服务着盖勒特，他放开了手，向后挪了挪，靠着床头，把润滑剂挤到自己的手上，然后再熟练的把手指伸入自己的身体。他并没有把扩张的工作交给年轻人，他们一腔热血却总是不太会考虑别人，心急又鲁莽，需要被好好的教导。在同样的时间里，阿不思总能让自己打开的更好也更彻底。

盖勒特看着倚靠在床头omega，他的右手毫不羞涩的抚慰着自己的阴茎，先是撸过柱身，然后再用拇指的指腹轻轻的在顶端转着圈的摩擦。而他的左手也没有闲着，食指和中指整根的隐没在后穴中，模拟着真正的性交，来回的抽送着。

粘腻的润滑剂在动作间被带出，又在灯光的作用下显得有些晶莹。阿不思显然是熟稔于此的，他手指弯曲的角度，以及两指间打开的距离都足够说明这一点了。盖勒特看着omega被自己玩弄着的后穴，因为被手指撑开而产生一个不太大的中空，穴口不断的翕合着，又流淌出黏滑的液体。盖勒特感觉到满身的血液不停的奔涌汇聚在自己的下半身，他无法抵挡这近在咫尺的诱惑，而他也不是坦塔罗斯*，他不需要忍耐，他只需要夺取。

但阿不思的动作要比盖勒特更快一步，他当然看出来年轻人的急不可耐和跃跃欲试，于是他放开了自己，拉着盖勒特的胳膊把他压在床上，然后再跨坐到他的腰际，把那几乎要爆裂开来的阴茎吞入身体，像是立雪之后终于肯对年轻人有所赐教的师长。

阿不思对于年轻人的反应感到十分满意，他并没有一上来就不管不顾的横冲直撞，而是由着他来引导。阿不思有意识的收紧着软嫩的穴肉，好让自己能够严丝合缝的绞紧这年轻的硬挺，更加直接的体会着上覆血管的凸起和整体的形状。阿不思能够感觉到体内的阴茎在抖动着，它和它的主人一样迫切的想要在这温暖濡湿又紧致舒适的甬道里大力挞伐，有所施展。但阿不思显然并不想给盖勒特机会，他像是难伺候的师长，哪怕进了门，也要让学生先满足自己才好。

阿不思骑在盖勒特的阴茎上动作着，幅度并不大，却也不算小，是一种恰好能够满足自己的力度。他会在坐下的时候让挺入的龟头稍微用力的顶过自己的敏感点，然后再撞上生殖腔入口的软肉，减缓那里的酸麻酥痒，最终在起身时收紧内壁，增大器官脱出时的摩擦力，放大着本就十分充沛的快感。

最开始的时候，盖勒特还享受着阿不思穴道内直冲大脑的舒适感，那里湿润又软烂，触感美好的令人咋舌。但很快盖勒特便不再满足，他能够感觉到omega并没有在顾及他，而是在稍显自私的自我满足。他的阴茎会擦过生殖腔的软肉，却也只是浅尝辄止，这样的被拉扯与被阻断的空虚令年轻人感到一丝气愤，他不想被主导，不想被当作一个工具。他想要更进一步，想要进入omega灼热空虚的生殖腔，想要压着他的腰背，每一下都深入到极限处，他甚至想要把omega的小腹都顶出他阴茎的形状。

盖勒特不加掩饰的心思再一次被阿不思收入眼底，他知道年轻人想要什么，而现在也确实差不多了。阿不思从盖勒特的身上下来，趴到他的身旁，在他的嘴唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“年轻人应该有耐心一点儿，循序渐进才会让快感绵延悠长，你还有很多要学的呢。”

盖勒特并没有在意阿不思说了什么，这很正常，就像学生不会注意老师所说的理论，却会在接下来的实验中被抓住眼球。盖勒特看着在他身旁调整姿势的omega，他的小臂撑在床垫上，肩膀下沉，双腿屈起，膝盖支撑着大腿和臀部，腰肢却又稍稍的压低。

就像之前说过的，盖勒特从来都能抓住机会，他不用阿不思再说什么，就捏着omega丰腴又饱满的臀肉，从后面顶进了他的身体。阿不思已经被操开了，盖勒特只用这一下就侵入了他的生殖腔，情难自己的喘息和叫喊同从完全失守的下半身处传来的快感一样无可抵挡，不可控制的从阿不思的喉咙里发出。这样的声音对于盖勒特来说显然是鼓励，他开始放开手脚，拼尽全力的操弄着身下的omega，把刚才那些有点儿过分的性幻想逐个的变成现实。  


阿不思在年轻人近似忘乎所以的攻势下溃败下来，他再也端不住姿态，像任何一个被操的又狠又透的omega一样，全身颤抖，小腹痉挛，大脑空白，除了承受着alpha依然猛烈的进攻，别无他法。

盖勒特把阿不思一路顶到了床头，omega的嗓子都叫的哑了，却还是不得不用力撑着床头的支架，以防自己撞到墙上。几个奋力的冲撞之后，盖勒特搂着阿不思的小腹释放出来，他一边射精一边闻着弥散在空气中信息素。他们的信息素是如此和谐的交融在一起，就像他们的身体一样，玫瑰香甜，薄荷冷冽，荆棘狂放，白檀沉稳，互相弥补，互相纠缠，构成不多不少的正好。

 

盖勒特醒来的时候omega已经离开了，他闻着空气里已经变得浅淡，却并没有完全消散的信息素的味道，一边回味着昨晚的疯狂，一边感到兴奋而满足的傻笑着。但很快他的笑容就凝固起来，因为他惊觉自己忘记了一件重要的事，他忘记了问omega的名字和联系方式。昨晚他们做了很多次，到最后不仅是omega意识模糊，盖勒特自己也是头脑混沌，现在他除了omega信息素的味道，和一张他不知道什么时候拍下来的，失焦又模糊的照片外，一点线索也没有。

盖勒特捧着手机，尽管这张照片的质量堪忧，但依然把omega的眉眼和样子照了个七七八八。盖勒特轻触着屏幕放大了照片，omega颈间和锁骨上的痕迹占据了半个屏幕，这令他感到满意而骄傲，失落的情绪被压制下来，年轻人总是有着用不完的精力和斗志，而盖勒特又是个从不放弃的人。盖勒特把照片上传到云端，以防自己的手机出现什么问题。他一边穿着衣服一边下定决心，从今晚开始，他每一晚都会来这家酒吧，直到找回这枝玫瑰。

盖勒特回去的时候他的姑婆一如既往的在二楼的书房里敲着键盘。尽管盖勒特来的时间并不久，但他对此已经习惯，令他惊讶的是客厅里的一个小姑娘。他的姑婆显然不是一个看孩子的可靠人选，盖勒特在心里想着，不知道是哪个不负责的家长，也敢把孩子托付给她。

“你好，”小姑娘稚嫩的声线传进盖勒特的耳朵，“巴希达夫人说她的侄孙最近住这儿，我想你一定就是了，我是住在隔壁的，打扰你了。”

盖勒特有点儿惊讶于小姑娘的礼貌和得体，在他的印象中，这种年纪的孩子一般都是调皮而有些烦人的。

“你好，”盖勒特回礼道，“嗯……你如果有什么问题的话，可以找我。”

“那太好了，”小姑娘的声音充满愉悦，“巴希达夫人说你是学数学的博士，我有一道题不会，你能不能帮我看看？”

良好的教养让盖勒特当然不会拒绝一个小姑娘。他放下钥匙和钱包，走向小姑娘，想着一个小学的算术题和他的专业能有什么关系，哪怕任何一个成年人，都能解答她的问题。

盖勒特的想法很快被眼前的事实推翻了，小姑娘手中的算术题可不是小学程度，那是一道关于泰勒级数的题。

小姑娘在盖勒特错愕的眼神中有些不好意思，她把自己的演算过程推给盖勒特，“我总觉的不太对，但是现在是假期，没办法发邮件给教授，爸爸和巴希达夫人又不是学数学的……”

“你多大了？”盖勒特的眼睛在题目和小姑娘脸上来回转了几次，尽管有点儿不礼貌，但对于这样的天才少女，谁又能没点儿好奇心呢。

“十岁，“小姑娘的笑容灿烂，没有一点儿被冒犯的不悦，”在读大二。“

很好，盖勒特心想着。他原本以为自己在中学连跳两次已经很不错了，但面对这个小姑娘，他觉得自己和一块石头也没什么区别。

盖勒特竟然意外的和这个小姑娘聊的很来，尽管和成年人还是有些差别，但小姑娘在其他问题上的想法上也远远超于同龄人，到后来，他们甚至添加了对方的fb。

在小姑娘要例行午睡之后盖勒特也回房间补了一觉，等他醒来的时候已经是傍晚了。盖勒特隐隐约约的听到楼下有说话的声音，也许他的姑婆有访客。这种情况按常理来说最好不要出现，但盖勒特实在觉得口渴。

盖勒特在打开房门之后能够清楚的感觉到自己的心跳漏跳了一拍，他认真的思考了一秒自己是不是真的应该去教堂里祷告一下，这样接踵而来的好运让他实在难以置信。他的蹲守计划甚至还没有展开，那魂牵梦萦的白檀玫瑰味就再一次的钻入他的鼻腔，深入他的大脑。

盖勒特不知道自己是怎么下的楼，而当他看到昨夜的玫瑰穿着一套非常修身的西装之后，大脑就更加空白了。

“啊，这是我的侄孙，“巴希达夫人热情的介绍着，”盖勒特格林德沃，“巴希达转向盖勒特，”这位是阿不思邓布利多教授，我的邻居，来接他的女儿。“

“初次见面，很高兴认识您，格林德沃先生。“阿不思微微的皱着眉，却依然得体的微笑着，他简直不敢相信自己的运气，他第一次在离家近一点的酒吧里找alpha，竟然第二天就再次见了面。

盖勒特在巴希达开口的时候就找回了思绪。他听的出来阿不思语气里刻意的生疏和冰冷的礼貌，就好像他们真的是第一次见面。但盖勒特并不在意，他可以陪着阿不思演一出戏，而他也会在幕后加倍的讨要回来。

“我也很高兴认识您。“盖勒特露出一个笑容，他知道自己的笑容有多招学校里那些omega的喜欢。

阿不思当然也会被盖勒特的笑容打动，不然他昨晚也不会和他上床。年轻人的笑容耀眼而灿烂，像是夏日里的暖阳，烘烤着阿不思的内心。但阿不思同样也看出了掩藏在这笑容之下的，闪烁在盖勒特眼睛的一丝算计。盖勒特以为自己隐藏的很好，但他总还是缺了点关于时间的打磨。

“盖勒特都是博士了，我们聊的也很好，为什么你就是不相信我能和我的同学相处的很好！“小姑娘带着哭腔，又有些尖利的声音插进来，吸引了所有人的注意力。

“我并不是不相信你不能和你的同学相处的很好，”阿不思没法再去管盖勒特了，他全部的注意力都放在了艾瑞丽丝的身上，“但你才十岁，怎么能单独和他们去伦敦呢。”

“才不是这样，你就是想让我按照你的计划长大，我十岁就得和十岁的人一起玩，他们满脑子都是迪士尼的白雪公主，但迪士尼明明还有死侍。”艾瑞丽丝一点儿退缩的迹象也没有。

阿不思在心里重重的叹息，就凭在别人家任性吵架这一点，他觉得他的女儿连十岁也没有，“你什么时候看的死侍。”

“上周，你的iTunes账号没退出……”艾瑞丽丝的声音立刻微弱起来，转而用含着泪水的大眼睛可怜兮兮的看着阿不思。

哪怕阿不思已经和他的女儿单独相处了三年多，并且对她的眼神产生了免疫，但他还是忍不下心狠厉的苛责她，这样的工作从前总是属于她的另一个父亲。

“算了，”阿不思叹着气，他蹲下来擦了擦艾瑞丽丝脸上的泪水，“我们先回家吧。”

作为单亲爸爸，阿不思的生活总要比别人更辛苦一点儿，再加上艾瑞丽丝又不是普通的孩子，他耗费的精力就要更多一些。以至于阿不思很少有自己的私人时间，甚至连他的邻居巴希达夫人都觉得他太过辛苦，愿意每周照看艾瑞丽丝一天。

有很多人劝过阿不思，他的同事，朋友，还有安娜和阿不福斯，他们叫他不要总是沉湎于过去，也应该朝前看一看。但其实阿不思朝前看也有一年了，日子总还是要过下去的，而他也的确有身体上的需求。阿不思这一年来交往过一个alpha，约过会，上过床，甚至让他见了艾瑞丽丝。但女儿的不愿意还是让阿不思选择了分手，并且不再考虑长久的关系，也许小孩子就是要比成年人更加长情。

阿不思从没对他的一夜情对象动过什么心，但他却被盖勒特吸引了，年轻人的笑容像是太阳，让他的内心涌起莫名其妙的温暖。但盖勒特还那么的年起，应该找一个和他差不多大的甜美omega，再加上艾瑞丽丝，阿不思还是选择了决然的离开，不留下只字片语。

阿不思在给艾瑞丽丝做了晚饭并且和她彻底的谈好再确定她睡着之后已经晚上十一点了。他毫不意外的在手机里看到了两条来自陌生号码的信息，他当然也知道是谁发来的。

两条信息，一条文字，一张图片。文字内容言简意赅，“我要做你的男朋友，不然就把这张照片发到twitter上。”而图片则是那张被威胁要发到推上的，点缀着吻痕的，他的半身照。

阿不思几乎要被这两条信息逗笑了，这样的威胁也许可以骗骗中学生，但任何一个有点法律观念的成年人都知道，这样的行为绝对会因为侵害omega权利，而被塞到监狱里几年。阿不思相信有着光明前途的盖勒特不会拿自己的未来赌气，他看起来就不是那种幼稚的人。

阿不思的手指在手机屏幕的打字键盘上踌躇了一会儿，但他很快按下了一个单词，一个非常简单的单词，只有四个字母，他写着，“come.”。

阿不思并不信奉什么神明，但这不代表他会拒绝命运的安排。他选择了离开，但他和盖勒特又再次相遇了，这就意味着也许他们的缘分并不止于朝暮之间，而艾瑞丽丝对盖勒特印象也不错，或许试一试也是不错的选择。

十分钟之后盖勒特出现在阿不思的家里，年轻人有些霸道的在玄关处就搂着omega的腰亲吻他的嘴唇，“你那会儿还假装不认识我。”

“那我该怎么解释？说你是我的炮友？我女儿还在呢。”阿不思推开想要再扑上来的盖勒特，向楼上看了看。

“那你现在就能解释了？”盖勒特忍耐着从一楼客厅走向二楼卧室这一小段路程，压低着声音问。

“当然了，”阿不思靠在卧室的门板上，反手锁上了门，“你是我的邻居了，和邻居多走动走动很正常。”

盖勒特没在说话，他总是能够被阿不思轻而易举的撩拨出无法压抑的欲火。盖勒特撕扯着阿不思的领口，从他的耳后开始，循着自己昨晚的路径，像是童话里害怕迷路的孩童，再次撒上面包屑。

“上帝，”盖勒特在亲吻的间隙感慨着，他的鼻息间萦绕着浓重的白檀玫瑰味，这令他有一点儿昏昏然然的，“真不敢相信你有个那么大的女儿，什么样的alpha才会离开你这样的omega。”

“他不是主动离开的，”阿不思推开攀附在身上的alpha，喘息间的语气带着一点悲伤，“三年前他的乐队在演出的路上出了车祸。”

“抱歉。”盖勒特感觉自己像是被浇了一盆冷水，他后悔自己的失言。

“但日子总还是要过下去，”坐在床沿上的阿不思一颗一颗的解着自己衬衫上的扣子，“你说是吧。”

这一句反问的语式被拉长了尾调，挑染着暧昧的气氛，如同助燃剂，重新点起了盖勒特心中的焰火。

“当然，”盖勒特把阿不思压在床上，近乎虔诚，又极尽温柔的用亲吻洗礼着阿不思的身体，“当然要继续，还要更好，这也是他想看到的，对吧。”

阿不思没再说话，盖勒特的嘴唇已经行至他最隐秘的地方。柔软的舌头化作软鞭，搔刮他的穴口，侵占他的内里，鞭笞他的大脑，令他发出不可自控的，一阵接连一阵的喘息。

盖勒特闻着空气里越发浓重的白檀玫瑰味，露出满意又骄傲的笑容，像是将城门撞出裂痕的入侵者。Alpha总是乐于看到omega在自己的攻势下变得湿软而顺从，带着迷离又可怜的眼神娇嗔着索求更多。尽管阿不思并没有发出娇嗔，但盖勒特知道他同样渴求着更多。当盖勒特的唇舌离开阿不思的身体，omega睁开了眼睛，尽管他并没有说话，也没有发出任何的声音，但谁又能受得了被那一双氤氲着薄淡水雾的蓝眼睛，目不转睛的盯着呢。

盖勒特在阿不思的额头上印下一个轻柔又安抚的吻，他拉开床头柜的抽屉，非常顺利的找到避孕套和润滑剂，以及一些床上用品。在一个独居的omega家里发现一点儿纾解用的小玩意其实非常的正常，毕竟大家都不是遁入空门的苦行僧，但盖勒特却并不打算装作没看见，他像是酝酿恶作剧的顽劣孩童，带着戏谑的微笑拿出一个跳蛋，捏着尾端让圆润的尖部在阿不思的脸上似有似无的画着圈。

“这些小东西能满足你吗？你那么会吸，它们又怎么知道在什么时候随机应变呢？”盖勒特打开了开关，让这个小玩意一路向下，最终在阿不思的乳尖上震动着戳刺。

浓稠的情欲像是一锅沸腾的奶油汤，随着勺子的搅弄而被引领着方向。这把勺子方才是盖勒特的手指和唇舌，现在则是这个小小的跳蛋。沸腾的汤水会升出破裂的气泡，而阿不思同样需要宣泄，单靠胸口的刺激显然不太够，他需要更多的，更直接的，更猛烈的爆发点。

“你试试就知道了。”阿不思的语气带着急迫的催促，像是对于没有资质的学生最后的教导。

盖勒特没再客气，他把开关调到最大，然后用力而直接的把跳蛋送到了阿不思穴道内手指所能触及的最深处。他当然不是没有资质的学生，为此，他得证明他是那个最出色的，而仅仅是这样的程度，显然没办法说服他的老师。于是盖勒特用上了他的更为凶狠的武器，更粗，更长，更加不留余力的捅进阿不思的身体里。

阿不思因此而大声的叫喊出来，像是被用了私刑的通奸者。盖勒特的阴茎推挤着最大功率抖动着的玩具，一起冲破了阿不思生殖腔的入口，而这令他的小腹不自觉的痉挛着。

盖勒特没有给阿不思适应的时间，他知道他不需要这个，阿不思需要的是更加深入的挺进和更加完全的占有。于是年轻人把自己的性器官完全的抽出，又毫不停留的整根插入，因为没有了推力而卡在生殖腔入口的跳蛋再次被破入的龟头顶起，深入着omega的生殖腔，激荡着新一轮的，更加汹涌的情浪。

阿不思的叫声变得高亢而凄惨，他已经被彻底的卷入了盖勒特燃起的火焰中，被灼烧的瘫软无力，颤抖疯狂，失去了所有伪装与掩盖的能力，卑微的臣服在初始的欲望之下。

但盖勒特显然并不想就这样结束，年轻人总是叛逆的，想要抓住一切机会证明他可以做的比任何人都好。盖勒特拽着阿不思的胳膊，让omega搂住自己的脖子，然后双手从他的膝下穿过，拖住他的臀部，把他整个抱了起来。  


阿不思被这新的体位拉扯回已经有些模糊的思绪，他惊呼着，感觉到盖勒特的阴茎和跳蛋都进入了一个新的深度，而毫无着力点的姿势又让这样的感觉被加重了几分。

盖勒特毫不避讳的炫耀着自己年轻的资本，阿不思并不是身娇体软的omega，但他依然能把他悬空着钉在自己的阴茎上，然后再奋力又迅速的大幅度的进出着。

“被做到这种程度还能继续吸，”盖勒特把阿不思放到书桌的边沿上，他的声音低沉又亢奋，不在意流下来的汗珠渗进了眼睛，没有停歇的继续开拓着阿不思的身体，“看来还得再找一个alpha，得有两根阴茎一起捅进来，才能满足你这样的骚货。”

阿不思的内壁几乎是立刻就收缩起来，他不可抑制的想象着盖勒特的话，被两根阴茎同时操着，他的肉穴会被撑的更开，甚至无法合拢。

“不要，”阿不思的声音沙哑的厉害，他的确因为这样的想象而更加敏感，却无法想象另一个alpha的面容，“不要别人，只要你，盖勒特。”

盖勒特因为阿不思的话而停顿了一瞬，再次动作起来却是比刚才都要猛烈的爆发。来自于内心深处被肯定的温暖解除了最后的封禁，翻涌着，沸腾着全部的岩浆，而被这滚烫岩浆浇灌过的阿不思，只能毫无抵抗又心甘情愿的一次又一次的交出自己的高潮。

这一次盖勒特比阿不思醒的要早一些，他花费了至少十分钟观察阿不思的睡颜，最终在阿不思的脸颊上落下一个轻吻。

当盖勒特挂着满脸的傻笑轻手轻脚的打开房门，打算去厨房给自己倒一杯水的时候，看到了坐在沙发里看电影的艾瑞丽丝。十岁的小姑娘什么都没说，只是露出了一个“我都懂”的会意笑容。

盖勒特的回应同样不太像一般人，他没有丝毫被抓包的窘迫，反倒是向艾瑞丽丝挑了挑眉。非常好，盖勒特心里想着，从冰箱里翻出了零度可乐，看起来他已经得到了这个比他小十二岁的继女的认可，这就让接下来的事情变得容易了很多。

冰过的可乐在口腔和食道里带来刺激的感觉，如同盖勒特此刻的心情，激动而兴奋，对未来充满着跃跃欲试的期待。他从没如此的庆幸自己选择了英国。

end

**Author's Note:**

> AD醉酒索吻有参考！是微博上一段偷拍的裘老师小视频！因为是偷拍，就不链接了，感兴趣的自己去找吧。。。  
> 助攻小公主有参考《天才少女》


End file.
